


Destiel One-Shots

by Itsme_BrandonS



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsme_BrandonS/pseuds/Itsme_BrandonS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some simple Destiel One-Shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown Number.

 

×Dean's P.O.V× 

- _I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR THAT! I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY LIKED ME! YOU ASK ME ON THIS DATE AND YOU DON'T EVEN SHOW UP!?! HOW COULD YOU! - Unknown Number._

 

\- I'm sorry that you were stood up but you've got the wrong number dude. -DW.

 

- _Oh, I'm sorry for taking you're time. Goodbye -Unknown Number._

 

-Wait, what's your name? -DW.

 

- _I don't think I should be telling you my name, you could be a predator. -Unknown Number._

 

-I assure you I am not a creep, actually I'm only 17. -DW.

 

-BTW my name is Dean Winchester. -DW.

 

- _Dean? Do you go to Lawrence High? -Unknown Number_ .

 

-Yeah, that's me, now can I have your name angel? -DW

 

\- _Castiel Novak, is my name. -Unknown Number_

 

-Well Cas, this may be soon but you think we could maybe meet up and go for some food or something? - DW

 

- _Dean Winchester are you asking me on a date? - CN_

 

\- Maybe :* -DW

 

\- _It's a date... -CN_

 

**I am b** **ack!! This time Bringing you some Destiel into your glorious lives! I hope you like it, I'm going to be updating possibly every Sunday, Wednesday and Friday. So keep your eyes peeled!! Don't forget to bop the follow button on my profile to stay updated on the updates? Cause that made sense? Did it I don't even know!**


	2. Cats.

Cats.

While Sam and Dean were out on a hunt, Innocent little Castiel was left alone in the bunker.

Deciding that he would go take a walk, he found himself infront of the local pet store. Stepping inside he found the most adorable, exquisite kitten in the corner of the cage.

After purchasing the little kitten, he made his way back home. Making his way inside the bunker he procceded into his shared room with Dean.

After a while of playing and feeding the kitten, Castiel decided to take a little nap.

 

× 7 Hours Later ×

"CASTIEL NOVAK !!! GET YOU ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Dean's voice echoing inside the bunker. The sound in his voice made Cas jump a little bit.

Making his way into the library, he saw the little kitten in Dean's Hands. "Yes, Dean? Is everything okay?"

"Why is there a Damn cat here?"

"I got bored and went into a pet store and saw this little kitten there and it reminded me of you so, i bought it and brought it back here, I'm sorry Dean, please don't be mad."

The sadness in Cas's voice seeped into Dean's mind and couldn't help but blush from the thought of the kitten reminding Cas of himself.

"If you bought it then there's nothing I can do, just make sure you take care of it okay? That means you have to feed it, clean it and other things."

"OH thank you Dean, i'll take care of it i swear!" Cas ran up to Dean planting a kiss on his cheek and running of with the kitten. Leaving a blushing Dean behind, and Sam Hiding behind the shelf quietly wishing they would finally hook up.


End file.
